The transfer aid of the reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 304,467 concerns a space frame comprised of parallel rail members and includes an integral front section having a plurality of assist bars which are utilized for initiating a pivotal movement from a seated to a standing position and for providing lift support to the user while attaining a standing position. The space frame of that application does not include an auxiliary support.
In addition, a rear section of the previously described space frame, requires securement to a commode or similar seating device when in use.
Although the structure of the transfer aid disclosed in that application is well suited for its intended purposes, there are inherent limitations with regard to the scope of employment. For example, that device may not be readily adaptable for use with conventional seating devices and similar furniture.
Additionally, the aforementioned transfer device does not include ancillary support surfaces accessible to the user while seated.
Thus it will be seen that the improved structural arrangement of the instant invention enhances the utility of the former transfer aid and provides a wider range of applications.